mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fjord 9
Summary Fjord 9 is a huge level with point goals. It's important to do merges as combos whenever possible to score more points so you aren't waiting around at the end farming pointless stuff just to make more points. Walkthrough Everything on this level starts in the middle and gradually works out through the three arms of this map (top, left, and right). You need to eventually clear out all three arms to reach the Destroyed Gaia Statues which lie on each arm. # Merge 5 Life Flower Sprouts at once using one of the ones on super dead land. # Set up a combo in which you merge 5 Life Flower Sprouts at once again, merging one of the Life Flowers with the two created previously. # Tap out the nest of Spotted Dragon Eggs and merge the eggs, 5 at a time if possible. # Harvest Life Essence. Merge it to make two Tiny Life Orbs, then merge an additional Life Essence with two of the ones on super dead land so that you make a combo with the Tiny Life Orbs. Repeat this on the other pair of Life Essence on super dead land. # Set up a 3-way combo with a Tiny Life Orb on super dead land, Life Essences, and the Small Life Orbs created in the previous step. After you harvest enough Life Essence to merge into two more Small Life Orbs, you can repeat this. # Catch Floating Dragon Tree Leaves. Merge them with 2 on super dead land by making a U shape. Then merge another leaf with two touching ones on super dead land so that you make a combo with two Dragon Tree Saplings. Do this twice. # Pluck some of the bones out of the left arm by healing with combo bubbles. Sprad and merge some bones to make Life Flower Sprouts, then combo merge bones (including those on super dead land) with two Life Flower Sprouts. Do this 2 or more times, but make sure you have enough bones to merge all the ones off the super dead land. # Do a combo merge with Life Flower Sprouts and Life Flowers using a Life Flower on super dead land. Do this twice. # Use the Life Orbs created by previous merges to heal some of the land on the top and right arms. # Collect and merge the remaining Spotted Dragon Eggs (5 at a time, if you had two leftover eggs before) # On the right arm, one bit of super dead land has a heal extender next to land your Life Orb should have healed, so it will clear automatically. The other section is not so lucky, so merge two Life Flowers or two Dragon Tree Leaves with one of the ones here to activate the other heal extender. # The dragons are going to blast the lifeless stones and harvest from the Dirt without being told. They will make a lot of Fresh Stones that they subsequently harvest for Moss Covered Stones. Do combo merges with these. # Heal the Giant Lifeless Mound and order dragons to blow it up. # Gather two Sprouting Dragon Trees you made earlier, and make a combo merge with them, another Sprouting Dragon Tree on super dead land, and two Young Dragon Trees on super dead land. Then activate two chained heal extenders to heal everything on this arm except one statue. # Merge the three Destroyed Gaia Statues on this arm. # Use Life Orbs to heal everything on the left arm. Once one statue is healed, activate the heal extender to heal the other two and a healing goddess. Merge these statues. # Move the healing goddess into the top arm and also apply some Life Orbs to heal most of the land here, save for some super dead land and some land which is dead by 500 points. # There are three Green Dream Shrooms on super dead land near the end of the arm, but the one which is closer to the middle is on normal dead land. # Tao a bunch of shrubs in this arm to make Magic Mushroom Caps. Merge them twice to make Magic Shroom Stalks, and merge these with the ones on dead land, then merge again with the Magic Shrooms. # Use the Healing Goddess and/or Life Orbs to heal one of the statues at the end of this arm. Activate the heal extender to heal a second, and merge them with the third. # Tap out the nest of Sharp Dragon Eggs and merge eggs. # At this point, you can merge the remaining statues and win, but you probably don't have enough points. If you have followed this guide, you should have over 50,000 points now, and it won't take too long to get the rest to reach 70,000. Merge and collect the stone bricks. Open treasure chests, then merge and collect coins. Set up 3 and 4 way combo merges of whatever items are available, primarily life flowers (use the Emerald Plains Grass in a combo), magic mushrooms, and living stones. Open any egg vaults and nest vaults that your dragons harvest and use whatever comes out of them. # When you are done, merge the 3 Restored Gaia Statues to win. Category:Level